Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Gotham Republic as a Jedi Knight and later the Gotham Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. When he was nine years old, he was forced to leave his home planet Jerakoon, and escape to the planet Gotham. When HYDRA took over Gotham, Anakin deserted his guardian, and joined the Gotham Rebellion. Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn saw potential in the young Skywalker and took him to the Jedi Council, who at first denied training him. Eventually, the Battle of Gotham occurred, HYDRA fled, and the battle droidss were deactivated, when Anakin stole a star fighter, and destroyed the Droid Control Tower. The Jedi Council took back their original decision not to train Skywalker, and accepted into the Jedi Order, his master being Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-gon's old padawan. Over the next ten years, Anakin became close to the chancellor of Gotham, Sheev Palpatine, who was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and the Gotham senator, Padmé Amidala. During the Clone Wars, Anakin took Padmé as his wife, and took part in various missions, mostly revolving around retrieving the powerful sword, Andúril and the four rings, that had powerful abilities when combined together. At the end of the Clone Wars, Anakin was manipulated by Palpatine, into joining the Dark side of the force in order to save Amidala who Skywalker believed would die in child birth. Sidious renamed him as the Sith Lord Darth Vader, and turned against his fellow Jedi, most of whom, were killed. Vader was later severely burned when he battle Obi-Wan on Mustafar, forcing Palpatine to permanently put Vader in a life support suit. Almost two decades after his turn to the dark side, the various rebel groups who opposed the tyrannical rule of the Gotham Empire that had now taken the majority of the galaxy, had united to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic and destroyed the Death Star, a superweapon that was meant to cement the Emperor's supreme rule. As the sole survivor of the Empire's stunning defeat during the Battle of Yavin, Vader was blamed and found himself pitted against several potential replacements vying to become the Emperor's new apprentice. In the meantime, he uncovered that the Force-sensitive pilot who was responsible for the destruction of the Death Star was his son, Luke Skywalker, whom Amidala had given birth to before she passed away. Now aware of the Emperor's deception, Vader drew young Skywalker out and attempted to sway him into joining him and overthrowing his master. Luke refused, unable to accept the truth. As the Galactic Civil War culminated at the Battle of Endor, Vader fought Skywalker in a final duel aboard the second Death Star, his son now a Jedi Knight set on redeeming him back to the light side. Luke defeated his father but refused to kill him, prompting Sidious to attempt to kill the young Jedi. Witnessing this, Vader renounced the dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor. Mortally wounded, Anakin Skywalker made peace with his son and became one with the Force. Before he died, Vader learned he also had a daughter, Leia Organa. She subsequently married the smuggler Han Solo and had a son named Ben Solo. From his youth, Ben struggled against his own pull to the dark side of the Force and, upon learning the truth of his mother's parentage, he became obsessed with his grandfather's legacy. He himself fell to the dark side and eventually became apprentice to Sauron, serving as Kylo Ren, under the First Order, the successor to the Gotham Empire. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Cyborgs Category:Gothan Category:Skywalker